evil1888fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Evil1888
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Evil1888 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse User Page You should get a userpage. Just so it doesn't appear as a red link. =P Haloolah123 13:00, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Nublet, frubcake, chubbie ur a nub. i'm outta here. XD Lol, so what is this wiki for? =P Fswe1 11:27, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Im glad Im glad that I can be appreciated for my help adding to a vadalism page <3 ~ Sora Rd Advertising Is it ok to make a list of other RSWiki user's wikis (like my wiki and Thebrains222's wiki) on the main page, as i'll do that on my wiki's page too. Joeytje50 17:53, August 7, 2010 (UTC) adminship can i b admin plz? Joeytje50 17:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Admin yay 06:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Any idea why my sig doesn't work here? Removing the SUBST:Nosubst seems to fix it. 09:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm... Ahh, fixed. And, I already have. 10:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Bearcatship ('crat) or Add minimum ship pl0x Plawks? - Zap0i Re:Special:ThemeDesigner I see the Sapphire theme. :o -- 01:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) The wiki of EVIL Lol nice wiki, its very..... detailed. - Pharos 07:44, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :=D Bearcat pl0x i want to vandalize your main page with Sentra-Brand spam. - Pharos 5 21:19, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::You can't change user rights? Oh and before it's removed, is there any way I can demote sentra below user? Hmmm blocking powers... a good reason why I should never get admin rights =P - [Pharos] 21:33, October 27, 2010 (UTC) How do I delete certain edits in an articles history from public view? The last edit of the page Testing sysop abilities. - User:Pharos 5 01:17, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::S - User:Pharos 5 01:26, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Your new user blocking template! File:Evil_Banham.png - User talk:Pharos 5 05:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello hey hows it going?﻿ oh hai i messed up first message lol soz. see you on rs Testing st00f Can I test admin 'n' st00f here pl0x — Neitiznot (talk) 20:05, May 27, 2012 (UTC)